Friday Night at Fangtasia
by Fangtasy Junkie
Summary: Pure fluff that might later turn into a story. Definite lemons. Lemon meringue pie might be a good description for the moment. LOL Sookie gets bored waiting for Eric to finish up the night at Fangtasia and gets into trouble.


**A/N: This is pure fluff right now with definite lemons. I haven't decided whether I'll come back and add more chapters yet. Since this is my first fan fic I'm still playing around.**

**Of course Eric and Sookie are property of Charlaine Harris. They sure are fun to play with though.**

It was 2:00 AM on Friday night and I was at Fangtasia waiting for Eric to finish up. He was putting in his throne time, doing the whole "enthralling" thing and I was bored as all get out. I understood the reasons behind it, as pathetic as it made these people seem, and it really didn't bother me. In fact, I guess I kind of liked that these women wanted him so badly since I knew he was coming home with me.

Sipping my gin and tonic I looked over to see Pam making the rounds. She looked pretty bored too but then Pam doesn't really change her facial expressions very much. Her happy face and angry face aren't much different unless you know her really well.

There were a few women literally crawling up to Eric's throne but for all the world he didn't even seem to notice. Occasionally one would get brave and reach out to him, only to be pushed away with one of his Armani boots. His eyes flicked over to me and there was a smile in them that didn't quite reach his lips. He had to be scary after all.

Right then, "Day and Night" by Kid Cudi came on and I got a wicked smile on my face. Eric quirked one eyebrow in a questioning look and I mouthed, "I can do that too." I got off the barstool and headed over to the dance floor, pulling my hair down from my pony tail rather dramatically as I started swaying into the crowd.

_Late at night_

_I toss and turn 'cause boy you on my mind, mind_

I began to let the music take over and moved my hips in time with the beats. I've had so much of Eric's blood that sometimes I swear I can feel it in my veins. When he rose tonight I had it again as we made love before coming to the club and I know it's showing. My movements are far too graceful for a human and each turn of my wrist is like velvet. I can feel lust pouring through the bond, tinged with jealousy.

Despite, or maybe because of, being tied to Eric I'm starting to attract attention. The people around me are regarding me with great interest, human and vampire alike. Some of these vamps probably don't know better and I hope that none of them get too brave and end up getting hurt.

I feel someone grind lightly against my back and start to pull away before I realize that it's Pam. Oh, this could be fun. I steal a look at Eric and see that he's staring at me intently with growing hunger in his eyes. Maybe I can get him to leave early tonight after all.

I turn to Pam and start dancing very close to her so that we almost touch constantly but never quite do. I give her a seductive smile and lean in as though we're kissing but our lips don't touch. Our heads tilt and our necks move to the beat of the song very suggestively. I put my hands up and she immediately mirrors mine to follow the newly developing theme.

_Madness to magnet keeps attracting me_

We pulse into and away from one another as though fighting the attraction. I realize now that every man in the club is watching and even the fangbangers have stopped worshipping Eric to see what has his attention. The crowd is getting braver and starting to close in but I'm not worried about it. Pam can take care of it if it gets out of hand.

Oh shit. Someone is dancing against my back now and – oh, it's Eric. I look up – and up – over my shoulder to meet his gorgeous blue eyes and see growing hunger. He puts his hands on my shoulders and leans down to kiss my neck as he follows my moves. I should have known he would be a good dancer since he's a god in bed.

"What are you doing, lover? Are you trying to make me jealous?" he asks.

"Maybe. Is it working?" I respond.

"What do you think?" he asks as he takes my hand and runs it up his thigh to feel his erection. Oh yes. I'd say I'm getting some definite reaction.

At this point the whole club is watching. I'm pretty sure he's never danced at Fangtasia before and no one knows what to make of the sex god dancing seductively with his child and bonded human. Half of them seem to envy us and the other half are probably plotting to kill me to get closer to him. As if they had a chance.

Pam leans in to me and suddenly I'm part of a gorgeous vampwich as we slither and grind in a tangle of limbs. I'm sending plenty of my own lust back across the bond and I can't help thinking about what we did last night… and how much I want it all over again.

"Come, lover," he whispers in that voice that sounds like pure sex. It sends shivers down my spine and my knees go weak. It's all I can do to follow him back to his office. I vaguely notice that Pam has already acquired a new dance partner, a pretty young girl with black hair.

As soon as we step into the office he has me pinned against the door and his mouth is pressed hungrily against mine. I kiss him back with so much force that it almost hurts. God, I want him right now. Wasn't this supposed to work the other way around?

He runs his hand up my inner thigh and under my skirt. He's teasing me by running his fingers along my panty line and I gasp into his mouth. He pulls back and looks at me with mischief in his eyes. "Take your panties off, lover. You've been a very bad girl tonight and you're going to have to be punished."

I blush as I feel myself getting ridiculously wet and wonder if I can just jump him right now. If I beg enough will he take me? I don't know how long I can wait and I feel the tension building. Right now I would, I would definitely beg.

He moves to sit on the couch and watches me expectantly. I step in front of him and slide my thong slowly down over my legs before stepping out of them. Eric pats his lap and I step forward but he pulls me down and spreads me face down across his legs. My elbows are supporting me on the couch and my ass is up in the air. It's chilly in here and I can feel a slight breeze that reminds me just how exposed I really am.

"Little Sookie, you surprise me sometimes. I thought you were such a good girl," he rumbles. "Let me show you what it feels like to be teased."

I squirm and feel the roughness of his jeans pressed against me as he runs his fingers up and down the back of my thighs. His feather weight touches make my skin tingle and my temperature rises.

I shiver and his big hands move to trace along my folds with glancing touches to my clit. I moan deeply and try to lean up in to him. My back arches and my butt goes further into the air but he just moves his hand away.

"No, no, lover," he says as he pulls my wrists together with his other hand. "You will cum when I tell you to and not a moment sooner."

I can't help writhing around in his lap and hear myself moaning. He runs his fingers up and down my lips before sliding one, then two fingers inside me. I clench down immediately and try to fight the urge to buck into him. He pulls his fingers back until they're almost out of me and I think I'm going to cry. Then he slides them back in, very, very slowly.

"Are you going to be good for me, Sookie?"

"Yes." I grind out. "Please."

"I know you will. You're mine, Sookie. MINE," he growls. His fingers are circling my nub mercilessly and it's killing me. I'm making animalistic noises and vaguely wonder if anyone can hear us.

He pulls his hands away and I ache at their absence. "Say it, lover."

"I'll be good," I whisper.

His hands return to tease me, plucking gently at my nub a few times before continuing their lazy exploration of my core.

"Yield to me, Sookie."

"Unnn...," is all that comes out when I try to speak. I'm wiggling around and he lets me for the moment, waiting. I find the right spot briefly before he pulls his hand away.

"I'm yours, Eric. I'm yours," I finally manage. He rewards me by leaning down to kiss my exposed lips. Soft, sweet pecks that drive me insane trace up to my nerve center and linger. Finally his soft, wet tongue slides out and begins to lick me. His strokes are long and designed to torment but I can feel my climax building anyway. Just as I think I might go over the edge he stops and pulls back.

"Not until I tell you, lover. You are mine and I will tell you when to cum," he rasps.

"Oh god, Eric. I want you so bad."

Eric responds by nibbling lightly on my ass.

"Please, please fuck me. I need it. I need you…" I've started talking and I can't stop. I don't know what I'm saying at this point and I'm utterly desperate. It seems to work though because he loses his self control and jumps up to stand behind me. In seconds his pants are off and he's slamming into me. Blissfully, amazingly deep inside me.

I have never been so happy, felt so complete as I do right now. I don't care that someone absolutely must be able to hear us at this point. Eric is growling and I'm making inhumane sounds myself. I feel whole and I vaguely recall that in my ranting I may have asked Eric to make me so.

"MINE!" he roars as slams into me over and over again. "Tell me you're mine," he says.

"I'm yours. Yours," I chant between moans.

"And will you be good?"

"Oh, please, Eric! I'll be good. I promise. Please!"

His hand sneaks around to rub me and I arch back into him, breathless.

"Come for me, lover. Come all over me, right now," he rasps and I do.

Over and over again, I come and clench down on him. My name falls from his lips reverently before he bites into my shoulder. I see bright lights dancing behind my eyelids, my body goes weak and he's all that holding me up. I think I may drown in the rapture, the ecstasy, the god that is Eric Northman.


End file.
